Charlotte Biscuit
A Matter of Family: Biscuit reveals she is a direct descendant of the Charlotte Family through . | occupation = Minister of Utensils (former) | residence = (former) | birth = 1547, November 9th | age = 30 (Debut) | status = Alive; On Palmier | jva = | epithet = | medal = - |dfname = |dfename = Smelt-Smelt Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of boiling |dftype = Paramecia }} "Certain Death" Charlotte Biscuit is the twenty fourth great-granddaughter and sixty fifth great-grandchild of the through . She served as Totto Land's former , having once governed over before the entirety of Totto Land and was Sieged by the Black Widow Pirates. Appearance Biscuit is a notably bizarre looking woman due to her unique style of clothing and natural appearance with her pale almost pure white colored skin. She is one of the rare few that suffer from heterochromia, however, unlike most other people with the disorder, Biscuit possesses it for both her eyes and hair. With one side of her hair being a natural silver-white color, while the other half of her hair is Ebony-black, the same as her eyes with her left eye color being silver while her right is black. She keeps her hair tied into twin pigtails, with golden ribbon wrapped around the front bangs, she also wears a crown like hair band. She wears an attire of similar style to her hair and eyes, she wears a slightly oversized beige colored one shouldered sweater that has a black and white button and zip decor, a large white ribbon tied into a bow around her right arm, a black with white stripped plaid skirt, black stockings and thigh-length black heeled boots. On her left arm she wears a black opera glove, above this she has a black and white armlet that extends from her shoulder and ends just below her fingertips. She also wears a black spiked shoulder-guard on her left shoulder, and a black and white colored leg guard on her right leg, tied nearly around her neck is a large fur scarf that extends down to her upper calf. Gallery Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers As the former Minister of Utensils, Biscuit once possessed absolute authority over in Totto Land. She is well recognized and regarded as a future dangerous threat to the , Biscuit is considered to be one of the few female figures in the world to attain the status of "Monstrous", a status usually giving to the males of the world due to it’s derogatory and masculinity meaning. Physical Abilities Scythemanship Biscuit wields a large War scythe that she affectionately named Sable. The scythe is a Unknown Grade a , implying that it is of very high quality. Biscuit is notably very skilled with her chosen weapon being able to easily swing around the large weapon in a very flexible manner, while simultaneously utilizing it for both offensive and defensive capability. Marksmanship Devil Fruit Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki History Past Bounties Major Battles Trivia *A Biscuit is a flour-based baked food product. This follows the 's food-themed names. *While she is named after the flour-based baked desert, Biscuit was created with the in mind. References Category:Female Characters Category:Ninshū Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Charlotte Family